The Leader and The Genius
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: What happens when your brother express all his feelings about you? Are you prepared to face the truth? NO YAOI OR SLASH!


Just a brother to brother talk… I'm not the turtles' owner… DAMN YOU NICK! Enjoy!

**THE LEADER AND THE GENIUS**

Hello people! Your friend "Who" is here! Today I'm gonna play psychologist on two well known ninjas: Leo and Don! Some fan-fics ago, I suggested Don to tell Leo what he thinks about him ^^

Ok, it's Froid time! *hehe… random moment*

"Hi guys, have a sit"

L: "Hey Who! Long time huh?"

"Yeah, sorry… I've been busy lately"

D: "Hi Who! What's up?"

"Donnie! Good to see you, genius!"

D: "About that… thanks for the fan-fic about me"

"He he… you're welcome. Ok… back to our business… I asked you to come here because there are some things that you guys need to know about each other"

L: "Eh? What else do we need to know? I mean, we're bros! We know each other!"

"That's what you think… now, Leo... how would you describe Donatello in a simple word?"

L: "Hmm… Don is… no wait… he's like… no, no… eh, do I really need to use only one word?"

"Uh-huh"

L: "Well… there's so much I can say about him but, the only thing that comes to my mind when I think of Don… is 'Genius'"

"Hmm… interesting! Why?"

L: "Because he always astonishes us with new inventions almost every day; the way he manages to keep all that information on his brain is… amazing! And he manages to be a doctor sometimes when he's mostly an engineer but still he does a great job when we're injured or something. I mean, without him we'll be lost! Without all his knowledge and his patience, especially his patience! He's the voice of reason in this team"

"Woow! Deep, really deep!"

D: "Do you really think all that about me?"

L: "Yeap"

D: "I'm speechless!"

"Hahaha ^^… hey Leo, you're not ashamed of showing what you feel for your bros, are you?"

L: "Why I should be? They're my brothers! The only ones I have in this world. Now, we're always in death danger… well, not all the time but… if one of us dies in one of our missions or… if I die someday… I guess I'll leave in peace with myself knowing my brothers always knew what I thought about them and that I loved them even more than my life"

…

…

…

"Sniff, sniff… oh boy! ... I'm… so… *sobs*… excuse me… that was BEAUTIFUL!"

D: "Yeah… I didn't know you… cared about us… so much!"

"Ok… sniff… ok, stop crying! … Anything else you wanna share with us Leo?"

L: "No, I think I'm done"

"Ok… now it's your turn Donnie! Same question…"

D: "Well… it's just… *sigh*… there are no words to describe him"

"Could you please explain it?"

D: "Ok… he's a leader, but he's also a brother… and a protector a friend, a confident, a hero, a son, and sometimes… a father"

"Hmm… father? Woow don't you think it's a … well… a big term?"

D: "I know but… all that he does, I mean… his actions and behavior with all of us… he's like our second dad (after Splinter, of course)… he cared about us since we were toddlers… he always listens to us, if we're sick or sad he's there for us even if we don't thank him, he's there always. When we had nightmares or when we did something bad and we knew Splinter was gonna be angry, he took the blame for himself! Heck! Even now that we're teenagers he still goes to our bedrooms and checks if we're fine"

"Hmm…wow! Well… that's what parents use to do sometimes"

L: "Don, all that I do it's because that's my duty as the eldest… I cared and I'll care about you always… but when you said 'father'… me? Well… I didn't expect that!"

D: "Heh… well, you're almost like one, but sometimes you're kinda bossy too"

L: "Hmm… ¬¬"

D: "Don't misunderstood me… it's ok! You're just being you… because you love us…"

L: "Yeah, right… so you think I'm bossy, huh?"

D: "Leo! Please… look, I didn't mean to… it's just…"

"Can't take the truth Leo? Yeah, sometimes it's hard…"

L: "That's not it!"

D: "If you're done guys… may I continue, please?"

"Oh, sorry! Please, continue…"

D: "Well, I said you were bossy but not in a bad way… and that's why parents and big brothers are almost the same. But if I had to choose one, I'll choose big brothers 'cause they're like parents but more fun… especially if that big bro is Leo"

L: "Hehe… Thanks Don"

D: "One question Leo… well two, actually"

L: "Eh… ok, go ahead"

D: "First one: Do you have a favorite brother?"

L: "Yeah… the three of you… hahaha!"

D: "I knew you were gonna say something like that"

L: "And the second question Don?"

D: "Why you're the only one who calls me 'Don'? The others call me 'Donnie' sometimes but you're always calling me 'Don' or 'Donatello' (especially when you're angry ¬¬)…"

L: "Donnie sounds childlike… it makes you look weak and when you're the pacifist of the team that's a disadvantage. Your full name makes you look mature instead of 'Donnie'…"

"But 'Donnie' sounds nice! I don't think a name makes a person weak..."

D: "I really appreciate your concern Leo. But if my memory doesn't lie me… you and Raph are the eldest ones… And I'm not weak! I can take care of myself… *sigh*… For once in a while I'd like you to treat me as a little brother, let me be a little brother!"

L: "Ok, ok… I didn't know that, I'm sorry. I promise I'll call you Donnie… ok?"

D: "Thanks Leo… maybe I never said it before, but you're the best!"

"Aww! ^^… Team hug, team hug, team hug, team hug!"

L: "Ok… why not!"

"TEAM HUG! Wiiiiiiiii!"

…

…

…

Team hug in progress…

…

…

…

"Eh… guys? ... Guys… *gasp*… I'm… *gasp*… suffocating here!"

L: "Ups! Hehe… sorry Who"

"Woow… *recovering air*… and I thought… bear hugs were tough! Hahahaha… just kidding ^^!"

D: "Hahahaha… you're so funny!"

"Hahaha… ok,ok… Guys, thanks for your patience and time"

L: "No problem"

"See Donnie? It wasn't so difficult after all huh?"

D: "Yeah, you were right"

"I'm not always?"

D: "Hmmm ¬¬…"

"Just kidding!"

L: "So you were scared? Don… eh… Donnie, you know you can talk to me about everything bro! Whenever you want!"

"Aww! I wish I was a good sister as you are… I mean, brother… well… you got the idea"

L: "Yeah, yeah... I guess I'll take that as a complement"

"Nah! It wasn't a… ok, ok… I'm busted! It was a complement! You're the best Leo-san!"

L: "Nah! Cut it out!"

"Ok fellas… gotta go now. Hope you'll like it! Reviews please!"

"Oh… and stay tuned this Halloween… I have a little surprise for you… "

With love… your friend:

_**Who**_


End file.
